


SENSHI NO ONGAKU/THE WARRIORS MUSIC

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [10]
Category: Mahōu Shōunen&Mahōu Shōujo Anime
Genre: F/M, Music Makes Main Male Character Stronger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: YEAR'S AGO 5 YEAR OLD ISAO HEARS A MYSTERIOUS VOICE SINGING BUT BEFORE HE CAN ASK HER SHE DISAPPEARSAND NOW YEARS LATER HE FINDS HER
Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681858
Kudos: 1





	1. SHINPI-TEKINA KOE

ISAO'S P.O.V. THEY SAY FATE IS STRANGE AND MYSTERIOUS THAT YOU NEVER KNOW WHERE IT WILL LEAD YOU WELL MY FATE LEAD ME TO A GIRL I WAS IN THE FOREST BY MY HOUSE PRACTICING MY PUNCHES AND KICKS WHEN I HEARD A MYSTERIOUS VOICE SINGING BEAUTIFULLY

HĀTO GA YORU O TERASU KAGE YOAKE NO KAGAYAKU HIKARI SHUTTING OUT THE NIGHT BRINGING THE.."  
DARE GA IMASU KA?"  
I ASKED INTERRUPTING HER  
SHE LET OUT A GASP OF FRIGHT BEFORE DIVING BACK INTO THE SEA BY THE TIME I GOT THERE SHE WAS GONE BUT IT WASN'T FOR NOTHING  
BECAUSE I FOUND HALF A SEASHELL SHAPED PEARL IT WAS RED BUT WHEN I PICKED IT UP IT CHANGED FROM SEASHELL TO SWORD SHAPED  
DON'T WORRY I'LL KEEP IT SAFE UNTIL I FIND YOU"  
I SAID WALKING AWAY BACK HOME  
ONCE I WAS GONE SHE SWAM BACK UP AND SAT ON A ROCK THANK YOU"  
SHE SAID WATCHING ME WALK AWAY  
15 YEARS LATER HIYEAH"  
I SAID KNOCKING MY OPPONENT DOWN AND OUT SCORING THE FINAL POINT AFTER BEING HANDED MY TROPHY I BOWED TO THEM AND WALKED OVER TO THE EDGE OF THE RING HELPING HIM UP  
THANK YOU FOR THE MATCH"  
I SAID BOWING TO HIM YOU TOO THANK YOU FOR THE MATCH THE NAME'S AOI"  
ISAO MIRAMOTO"  
I SAID SHAKING HIS HAND  
WATASHI NO SHIMAI NO SHINJU NO SEWA O SHITE KURETE ARIGATŌ"  
BTW THANKS FOR PROTECTING MY SISTER'S PEARL"  
HE WHISPERED INTO MY EAR BEFORE WALKING AWAY HIS HAIR WAS A BEAUTIFUL AQUA WITH OCEAN BLUE HAIR AND EYES UHH YOU'RE WELCOME?" ISAD WATCHING HIM WALK AWAY WITH A CONFUSED LOOK ON MY FACE


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N AOI IS KASUMI'S BROTHER UNLIKE HER  
> HIS VOICE IS MOSTLY USED FOR FIGHTING AND BREAKING SPELLS FROM OTHER'S WHO USE THIER VOICES FOR EVIL AND IS EFFECTIVE ON BOTH MALE AND FEMALE VILLAINS/ENIMIES FROM BOTH THE LAND AND SEA AND HE IS ABLE TO TO USE HAND TO HAND COMBAT ON BOTH LAND AND SEA  
> AND HAS CONTROL OVER THE SEA

AOI'S P.O.V. WHEN I GOT BACK TO THE SEA I TOOK OUT MY SHELL BLEW INTO CLEANCHING IT IN MY HAND CLOSING IT MAKING A FIST BEFORE OPENING MY HAND BLOWING IT INTO THE SEA SUMMONING THE PORTAL I LOOKED AROUND BEFORE DIVING INTO IT  
UMI NO SENSHI. AOI WAKEUP"  
I SHOUTED TURNING BACK INTO MY TRUE FORM A BLUE MERMAN SWIMMING BACK HOME MY SISTER WAS IN HER ROOM SINGING TO HERSELF UNTIL SHE HEARD ME KNOCKING COME IN" SHE SAID CALMLY I OPENED THE DOOR WALKED IN AND GOT DOWN ON MY RIGHT KNEE ANY LUCK FINDING MY PEARL?" SHE ASKED ME HAI THE GUY I FOUGHT HAS IT BUT ARE YOU SURE?" YES I'M SURE HE COULD BE OF GREAT HELP" STILL SOMEBODY SHOULD KEEP AN EYE ON HIM" LEAVE IT TO ME YOUR MAJISTY YOUR VOICE STILL ISN'T STRONG ENOUGH YET ALSO YOU MIGHT NEED TO TELL HIM HOW YOU INTEND TO HELP JIC" VERY WELL I'M TRUSTING YOU" THANK YOU I WON'T LET YOU DOWN


End file.
